


Novaumber: Lion King

by theAsh0



Series: au vegebul ideas [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0
Summary: For Novaumber: the Lion king. Vegeta as Scar, Goku as Mufasa.. what can go wrong.?





	Novaumber: Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> part of the Novaumber vegebul pieces I did.. some are drawings, some are fics, some are both. some I am planning to expand on, like 'Genie', 'Demon/Otherworld' and 'Morally Challenged'.


End file.
